Road TripTraffic StopPrank
by Capt. Blackwoood
Summary: This story is based off of a story told by a fluffy comedian.


Avatar – Last Airbender Fan Fic

"Road Trip/Traffic Stop/Prank"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Avatar, any of the characters or any materials made by Gabriel Iglesias. None of this is mine.

This story is based off of a story told by a fluffy comedian.

Ok, we got our group of heroes riding Appa, the flying bison

Who's riding it?

Aang- "Driver"

Toph – "Shotgun"

Mai – "Backseat" 1

Sokka – "Backseat" 2

They're on an Air-Trip from The Fire Nation Capital to Ba Sing Se. They appear to be having a good time. Until they start getting passed by Fire Nation "Air-Speed-Ships."

"What gives?" Aang asked.

The others remained silent.

"Ok, next ship that tries to pass, I'm not going to let them." He turns around and starts looking out the back. Waiting, and looking. (Based on the fact Appa's got eyes :P) "THERE!"

"Ah, that one's got girls on it." Sokka stated.

"What? How do you know? You can't even see them."

"I feel it." Sokka grinned and nodded.

"Let's go."

So under Aang's control, Appa speeds up and cuts them off.

"Ha Ha! Try and pass us now."

Mai, who up until now didn't care, was getting annoyed. "Aang, what are you doing?"

"No no, it's cool, I'm having fun."

"Aang, we're going to get pulled over."

"No no, it's cool."

They were so wrapped up in the argument, that they didn't notice a Kyoshi speed balloon creeping up on them. All of a sudden.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO! SLOW DOWN AND LAND! NOW!"

Aang looks at the water and notices the rate of cover. He freaks out, "Ahhhhh!" and brings Appa down. The vehicle with the two ladies gets grounded too. Aang begins to cry.

"Oh my god! I'm going to go to jail, going to go to jail…"

Mai, tries to stop Aang from freaking out. "Aang, what are you crying for? Really, WHAT are you crying for? You're not the one with weed in her pockets, are you?"

Aang snaps around and glares at her. "YOU HAVE DRUGS ON YOU?"

"I told you to slow down didn't I? But noooo, Air-bending-boy knows _everything_."

"Geez. Look innocent."

The warrior approaches them. "Hey, I know you, you're the Avatar. I hate to do this, but there were two vehicles involved, I need your name."

Aang smiles. She goes to the other vehicle.

"Hey guys, she recognized me. Maybe if we get on her good side, she won't take Appa. I don't care for the fine. Just as long as she doesn't take Appa. Sokka crack some jokes, Toph be funny, Mai…"

"What, Aang?"

"Shut up."

The warrior returned. "What were you doing?"

Before Aang could reply, "Fool, he was testing the bison's stamina."

Aang buried his face in the palm of his hand. _Oh God she's gonna get me arrested._ "Ma'am, I'm sorry she's new to the group."

"What ever?" She goes back to the vehicle and goes through her scrolls . The whole time, she's being yelled at, from the back seat of the passenger holder.

"HEY SOLDIER! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU HAVE SCROLLS! LAST WEEK, WE WERE STOPPED IN THE SOUTH WATER TRIBE AND THAT FOOL HAD RUNES!"

The girl breaks out laughing.

Aang smiles, "Yeah we got her going. Sokka, kick off a good song."

They begin singing like a bunch of fools, all but Mai, who has greater concerns.

The warrior takes a fine from the ladies and sends them on their way. She then heads over to the group. "QUIET!"

They stop, and Aang looks at her, "Yes?"

"Aang, do you think you can keep this, thing under control?"

"Yes?"

"You do that for me, and you keep the world a happy place, and you can have a nice day."

"No fines?"

"No fines."

"Why?"

"Because they didn't save the world"

"Ok."

Just as Aang takes the ropes…

"SO DOES THAT MEAN I CAN KEEP MY WEED!"

Aang curses and turns on Mai, but is too late. The warrior is already staring her down. "You want to run that by me again Miss?"

"You heard what I said, fool."

"Oh, you think this is a big don't you? You think you can get away, because I gave your buddy a break? I know who he is and I like what he does. I don't know you. I don't like you. Get off the bison."

Mai still thinks this is a joke. "Oooo, I'm soooo scared."

The warrior draws her blade (I know they don't carry, but what the hell.)

"Ohhh, she is good. She is good."

She points the blade at Mai's throat. The look on Mai's face…absolute fear.

"Are you serious? (Sob) Are you really serious? (double sob) I'm a go to jail?" She starts crying.

The warrior quickly puts the bladed in the scabbard. "Nah, But that was funny, huh?" She busts out laughing again.

"Oh you little Sh- WHOA!"

The bison starts moving.

"Do you see what she did? Aang. Aang? Aang, ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

The entire gang was laughing…

"%%#$#!"

FIN.


End file.
